It's Not Over
by 24green.roses
Summary: James decides to move on the moment Lily realizes she likes him back. Lily x James fic-let
1. It Was James

**It's Not Over **

**James x Lily fic-let**

**Setting: Lily's 7th year. **

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO JAMIEW982000: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 1: It was James--xoxoxoxox  
**

"_He's changed. He's no longer that arrogant hothead. He hasn't bullied anyone, and he's Head Boy. Dumbledore confirmed it. But it's like I'm too late. He doesn't ask me out anymore, and I don't know what to do. I'm too embarrassed to ask because I've rejected him too many times. I hate this. I've rejected the person I've been waiting for." _

_-Lily Evans, 7__th__ year _

**********  
Time has passed since the days of Lily calling James a hotheaded bully, and James celebrating over every detention. James began to change. Well, at least in Lily's eyes. It seemed to her that he was a better person then she had once thought.  
**********

~3rd week of school~

Lily sat at the edge of the Great Lake, taking a break from studies; she was waiting for Annie and Marilyn to come. She looked at her reflection in the water. Her face looked sad, as if she had been crying, though she hadn't. Had she? She didn't know. She gently reached out and touched her reflection in the water. She gasped as her bracelet fell in the shallow water, rolling down to the lake bed. She tried to roll up her sleeve to dip into the lake, but it was just out of her fingertips, and she didn't want to fully dunk herself into the water. She drew her hand out of the water and searched the lake to see exactly where she needed to reach, if only her arm was long enough. She thought of levitating it out, but she didn't think the charm would work in water. She reached in one more time, but a hand reached past hers and slowly pulled the charm bracelet out of the lake.

Lily drew her arm out of the lake and looked to her bracelet's savior. It was James. Lily smiled. "Thanks, Potter," she said. James smiled back and handed Lily her bracelet. She smiled and tried to put it back on. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked, fidgeting with the bracelet.

James watched Lily try to one handedly put the bracelet on her wrist, but every time the bracelet fell onto the grass. However, she persistently picked it up and tried again. "I saw you were alone," he shrugged, "and I had I had a few extra minutes."

Lily smiled, not looking up from fidgeting with her bracelet. It was being very stubborn; she never realized how hard it was to put on a bracelet. Lily suddenly realized it was because her heart was pounding from James's closeness and her arms were quivering slightly from getting wet in the cold water. "That's sweet."

James didn't answer, but when he saw Lily fail to put the bracelet on for the 20th time, James reached over and took both ends of the bracelet from her. He gently clasped both ends together. Lily looked up, and their eyes met. "Thanks, Jam-,"

"Prongs," they heard someone call. James drew his hands back from Lily's wrist and looked over to see Sirius.

"What, Padfoot?"

"Quidditch."

James nodded and looked back at Lily. "I have to go, Lily, but be careful not to drop your bracelet again. I won't be here to fish it out for you."

Lily was about to respond that she wasn't that careless, but James had already stood up and walked away. Lily fell back on the grass and placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart, smiling.

*****

~2nd week of October~

Lily was carrying a rather bulky package, though she didn't know exactly what it was. It was from her parents, but it wasn't very heavy, just big. She was walking to deposit it in her dormitory, so she could head to her next class afterwards, but she couldn't really see where she was going. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead, someone caught her. She looked up to see who had caught her; it was James. "Whoa there, Lily. Careful not to slip, one of the bathrooms must have flooded." James straightened Lily up, and before she knew it, James took her package and held it in one hand, as if it was no heavy burden. Lily took out her wand and dried the wet corridor. "Where'd you learn that?" James asked curiously; he had never seen the spell before.

"I read it in a book." When James didn't respond, they began to walk down the corridor.

"What brings you to this side of the castle, James? Isn't it lunch time?"

James nodded. "Yes, I forgot my Charms book in my room, and I was going up to get it."

Lily looked down, and it grew quiet. They walked to the common room in silence, and when they finally reached the bottom of the girl's staircase, James stopped. "Here you go, Lily," he said, handing her the package. "I'd take it up for you, but the last time I touched the staircase, it didn't turn out too well."

Lily smiled. "Well, boys aren't supposed to be in the girls' dormitories, anyway."

James smirked. "It was _first_ year."

"Oh, of course that would make it any better," Lily said sarcastically.

James smiled and nodded. "So, I'll see you tonight for patrolling, right?"

Lily nodded. The only time they saw each other these days was when they were patrolling. "I'll see you then."

James turned and began to head toward the boys' staircase. When he was a few steps up, he turned around. "Be careful carrying that upstairs."

Lily gave James a look, and began to successfully head up the stairs with the package in her arms.

**********

The beginning of the school year left Lily confused at James' new behavior. He was her friend, but sometimes, he seemed to always be there at the right time. It was like he knew where she was. But for some reason, she couldn't push him away anymore. She couldn't just ignore him, or tuck him away to think about later, and that's what had Lily confused.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**R&R **

**The title is bleh, couldn't decide. Sori. **

**A good suggestion from my friend was The Most Cliche Fic You've Ever Read About Lily And James ... I thought it was implied. :D**


	2. Moving On

**It's Not Over**

**Lily x James**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 2: Moving On--xoxoxoxox**

"_James Potter. He's different this year. He's no longer that kid that you watch out of the corner of your eye, just to see what amazing thing he'll do next. This year, James Potter is Head Boy, and that's all that describes him. A good looking, smart, athletic, Head Boy." _

_-7__th__ year Ravenclaw, disappointed in James' change_

**********

James sat under a tree, the Marauder tree, as he and his friends had come to call it. He was patiently waiting for Lily. He had ceased to frankly ask Lily out this year, to show her that he truly loved her. He didn't want Lily to call him that conceited prat, or that hotheaded bully, so he had tried to die down his affections, and he didn't know if it was working.

He had spent the past two months courting Lily this way; hoping that she'd like this way better. He was no longer a "conceited, self-centered jerk", but he didn't know if Lily liked him at all. She was a puzzle.

James pulled out a rather large, blank piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The parchment lit up and a map appeared. James smiled subconsciously; this prank utensil was their biggest accomplishment at Hogwarts. However, James rarely used it for such things anymore; now, he watched it for Lily, whose name was slowly making its way toward the flag with the name James Potter.

When she was close enough for him to see with his own eyes, James closed the map and said, in a toneless voice, "Mischief managed." He put the map back in his bag and took a breath. Today was the day; either Lily would accept him, or James was going to move on. He had lost confidence in pursuing Lily; it had occurred to him that maybe Lily just didn't think of him that way.

*****

Lily saw James in the distance. While they had spent time together as Head Boy and Head Girl, she had realized that she liked him. James had even stopped bullying the entire Hogwart's population. But, to her dismay, James had also stopped asking her out the moment she realized it. Consequently, Lily was anticipating her talk with James; she was ready to accept him now. She was sure of it. But the back of her mind ticked on about how James had been acting lately. He had stopped asking her out and acting like he even cared for her anymore, and Lily didn't know why. Had James moved on?

James watched Lily sit down in front of him. "Hi, Lily."

"Hi, James," Lily said shyly.

James swallowed. Here goes nothing, he thought. "Lily, do you like me?"

"Of course," Lily said, not understanding where this was going.

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you like me as more than a friend?" Lily looked down, biting her lip. She wanted to say yes, but it wouldn't come out her mouth. Over the past few months, James hadn't asked her out. James hadn't flirted with her or acted like he liked her. It was like he had already moved on. _She_ didn't want to say yes, if _he_ was going to say no.

James sat watching as Lily looked down contemplating. In his eyes, he saw one thing: Lily was trying to find a way to say no.

Lily finally decided to just tell him how she felt. Over the past few months, "friends" wasn't what she wanted to be described as when it came to James.

However, it was taking far too long for James. _Was it really that hard for her to say "no" one more time?_ he thought_._

_Here it goes_, Lily thought. "I—," she began.

James looked at the pained expression on Lily's face. He realized he didn't _have_ to hear Lily reject him again, especially if it took her that long to do it. "It's okay," he said, cutting her off. He began collecting his things. "I get it. You want to be _friends_," he said, forcing a grimace. "If you'll excuse me—," he couldn't find an excuse, so he just got up and left. James walked away slowly, thinking about how Lily liked him as a friend, so much to the point that she didn't even want to reject him. James wasn't going to compromise that friendship. He made his way back to the common room, distraught. But, James had already made his decision. He had promised himself that he would, so he would. James would move on.

Lily fell back on the grass. She had lost her chance; why didn't she just shout it out? "I _do_ like you, James," Lily said to the empty air.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**You know, despite this being only about 800 words, it took me a long time to try and get it right. I hope I did... **

**R&R**


	3. It's Too Late

**It's Not Over**

**James x Lily fic-let**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**A/N: Marilyn and Annie are my OCs as Lily's friends. I hope you don't mind. :D**

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 3: It's Too Late--xoxoxoxox**

"_I'm going out. Where to? I have a date with James Potter. Yes, _the_ James Potter, I wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. I saw him leaving Lily Evans under a tree, and when I said hi to him, he actually started talking to me. The next thing I know, he's asking me out. Of course I said yes, we're talking about James Potter here!" _

_-7__th__ year Ravenclaw, who's suddenly not so disappointed_

**********

Lily, Marilyn, Annie, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in the Gryffindor common room after lunch on a Saturday. "Where's James?" Annie asked, curious.

"Uh, out," Sirius said, giving a wary glance toward Lily.

"I saw him just now, though," Lily said.

"Yeah, he had somewhere to go," Sirius said giving a smile he hoped would get the girls to believe him. He could tell by their unchanged expressions that they didn't.

Lily turned and asked Remus, "Where did James go?"

Remus looked everywhere but at the girls. "Out, like Padfoot said."

Lily bit her lip; this couldn't be good. But to her surprise, Marilyn grabbed Sirius' collar. "Where is James?"

"Whoa there Marilyn, a little close, aren't we?"

"Lily just asked you a question. Answer it." Marilyn said darkly.

Sirius sighed, and Marilyn released him. "He has a date with some Ravenclaw."

"What?" Marilyn demanded. "And you let him, you idiot?"

"Hey, what did I do? I mean, was I supposed to refuse a bloke a date?"

"Yes!" Marilyn demanded.

Lily sat thinking, ignoring the argument that Marilyn was having for her. James _was_ moving on. He was going on a date, and it wasn't with her. She had lost James forever.

No, another side of her demanded, it's not over. It was never over. "Where is he meeting her?" Lily asked suddenly.

"By the lake," Sirius said when Marilyn gave him a threatening look. By the lake, Lily repeated to herself as she got off the couch and ran. It couldn't be too late.

*****

Lily ran down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower. She had to get to him before he reached the girl. When she saw that messed up, annoyingly untidy hair, she knew it was James. "James!" Lily shouted. He didn't turn around. "James!"

James heard his name in the distance, and he knew it was Lily's. He didn't know if he wanted to turn around, but he had already done it before he could consciously tell himself to walk away.

Lily ran up to him; she was about ten yards away when she slowed down. "James."

James smiled as if to say, I'm right here. "Yes?"

Lily bit her lip; this was the hard part. "Don't go," she said finding her voice had cracked.

James looked at Lily perplexed; it was over between them. "What are you talking about?"

Lily took a step closer. "You never gave me a chance to answer your question yesterday; I _do_ like you more than a friend James."

James tried to piece this together. Lily liked him? She wanted to be with him? But it just didn't make sense. "It's too late, Lily." Lily looked down at the floor as James continued, "I've moved on."

"Oh," Lily said looking down, nodding slowly. She couldn't look at him anymore. She couldn't believe she let this happen. She let James go. After all these years, she lost her chance. "Are you sure?" she tried, looking up at James. "Is it really too late?"

James' pride got the better of him. "Yes," he said, almost coldly.

Lily nodded again. It was too late. She was trying to get it through her head, but she couldn't seem to be able to just accept it. "Okay," she mumbled. She turned without another word and began walking back toward the common room. She only made it to the nearest bench- her strength to move failing. Lily pulled her knees inward and wrapped her arms around them. She felt a warm tear rolling down her cheek. Lily wiped it away with a sniff, as another tear escaped, making it's way down the same path. Lily couldn't believe it, it was over.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Read the title, Its Not Over... no worries, I'm not done with this story yet :) **

**R&R **


	4. I Would Have Said Yes

**It's Not Over**

**James x Lily**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter... Draco would have a patronus, sadly he doesn't. So if we put that together, I don't own anything. :(**

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 4: I Would Have Said Yes--xoxoxoxox**

"_James and Lily are meant for each other, whether they realize it or not. I'd fight for them myself, simply because they are what we want to find during our time here: a soul mate, someone that you take every step in life with."_

_-Annie Burt, 7__th__ year, during the first few weeks of October_

**********

"It's late, Lily. Let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired. Just a few more minutes, Annie."

"Okay." Annie looked at Lily. She hadn't seemed right ever since James had rejected her three days ago, and she was looking worse and worse each day. She had been tossing and turning at night, but when Annie asked why she was having trouble sleeping, she'd simply say she wasn't tired. Annie sucked in a breath and looked at the girls' staircase. She should leave Lily and her business alone.

Annie looked toward the boys' staircase. But then again, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't help Lily out? Annie turned to Lily. She wasn't looking. Annie took in a breath and began to, as silently as possible, walk up the boys' staircase. This would be the best for everyone. James couldn't remain oblivious to Lily's feelings forever.

Annie stopped in front of the Marauder's door and knocked three times. Remus opened the door. "Is James here?" Annie asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes. What are you doing here, Annie?"

Annie tried to get through. "I need to talk to James."

Remus watched as Annie made her way to the sitting James. "Annie? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking up from his book.

Annie sighed and sat at the foot of James' bed. It was quiet for a few seconds. James was about to break the silence when Annie suddenly demanded, "Do you like Lily or not?"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at Annie who had never demanded anything. "Yes," James said, almost jokingly. He was thrown off guard.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Do you love her?"

This surprised James even more, but he tried to make it sound like nothing. "_Love_ Lily? No, of course not." James tried to get it through his head that he no longer did.

Annie reached out and smacked James on the arm. "I'm serious."

"No," Sirius piped in, "_I'm_ Sirius!" Annie turned to glare at Sirius who shut his mouth and looked as if in fascination at a stain on the floor.

James sighed, dropping all pretense of his coolness. His face suddenly became sad and regretful. "Yes, I do."

Annie sighed in relief. "Then why did you reject her?"

"I don't know. I was being stupid. My pride got in the way, and I don't know how to face her anymore."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you _James Potter_?" Annie asked, putting air quotes around his name. "The boy who asked Lily out for three years straight? The boy who never got a yes, but still kept asking? What's so hard about saying yes when she's finally ready to accept you?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "That's the point. There's a time to give up."

Annie gritted her teeth. "If you love Lily, you'd go downstairs right now and talk to her."

James looked at Annie suspiciously. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Lily?"

"Why are you asking me? Lily is the one that needs you right now." James got up and was out of the room before Annie could say another word.

James had avoided Lily for the past three days, so he didn't know what was wrong with her. Was it because of him? Did he somehow cause something to happen to Lily? James took the last step down from the boys' common room. He paused.

Lily was sitting, her hair in disarray, and her eyes bloodshot. To make it worse, it seemed like she was on the brink of crying. James took a step toward her, but she didn't move. He walked closer and cleared his throat. Lily looked up tiredly, her eyes widening at the sight of him before she looked away again. "I was told to come talk to you," James said slowly, walking closer to where Lily sat.

"I don't need talking to," Lily said, looking into the fire. "I'm doing just fine alone, thanks."

James sat down and brought an arm around Lily's shoulder. "You don't seem fine."

"I'm perfect," Lily said, turning away from James' hold.

It was silent. James still had one question for Lily. One question that he needed to ask, but now he couldn't get it out.

But when Lily stood, facing away from James as if to leave, he blurted out, "Would you have said yes?"

"What?" Lily asked confused, back still faced away from James.

"A few days ago, under the tree. Would you have said yes?" James clarified slowly, looking at his hands.

Lily stood stunned, but the next second she turned back around to face James. "Yes," she said quietly with a small nod.

James stood, looking at the condition Lily was in. For the first time, he felt that maybe he _was_ an arrogant jerk. He pulled Lily into a hug, but Lily tried to resist. "What about your girlfriend?" she asked, taking a step away.

James took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her protests. "I didn't go on that date."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I didn't go. I ended up just telling her that it wasn't going to work out," James said, pulling Lily closer.

Lily swallowed, not knowing what to think. She drew out of the hug and looked at James. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," James said, completely serious, "I already love _you._"

And all Lily could do was smile as James pulled her into another hug, promising her he'd never leave her again.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**There's still a fluffy chapter left, and an epilogue, stay tuned...pls? :)**

**R&R**


	5. Quidditch

**It's Not Over**

**Lily x James (are awesome) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**A/N: The promised fluff chapter, p.s. contains fluff for all the characters... **

**xoxoxoxox--Chapter 5: Quidditch--xoxoxoxox**

"Lily."

"Moony."

"Marilyn."

"Annie."

"Well, I guess you are on my team, Wormtail."

"Hey, that's four to three. That's no fair!" James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Marilyn, Annie, and Peter had decided to play a game of Quidditch. Yes, it was on school grounds, and people hardly ever did it, but the seven Gryffindors had wanted to have some fun together. And sadly, Samuel, Annie's boyfriend, couldn't make it. So there were only seven players. James and Sirius were acting as captains, and the teams thus far stood as James, Lily, and Marilyn against Sirius, Remus, and Annie.

"How is that unfair?" James asked.

Sirius scoffed. "You've played Quidditch for five years, and you've been captain for three. It's no fair that you with your Quidditch advantage get more players."

James sighed dramatically. "Well, fine, take Wormtail. It's not as if he's much help anyway," James muttered to himself as he turned to face his team.

Sirius smiled, not hearing the comment, as Peter made his way over to Sirius' group. James decided to make a plan with the girls on his team. He turned away from the others and they huddled up, "Okay, just get me the quaffle, and we'll win."

Marilyn scoffed, "Are you saying me and Lily are incompetent at playing Quidditch?"

James smiled in a way that was on the edge of being a smirk. "No, but I want to win."

"We can win if _I _score, too," Marilyn said defensively.

James suddenly smiled wickedly. "I thought I would be nice and not make you join Padfoot's team, and maybe, you know, let you beat Padfoot, but seeing as how you want to argue with me, why don't you just go on the other team?" James said, feigning to call Sirius.

This made an impact on Marilyn, because she was Sirius' ex girlfriend. She realized through James' logic that she wanted to beat him. "No, no wait," James paused and leaned back into their huddle. "Fine, your proposition of beating Sirius sounds fun. I actually _want_ to beat him now. I'll get you the quaffle."

"Excellent." The three turned to face Sirius' team.

"Okay, Prongs. I have four, so you can have the quaffle first." Sirius tossed Prongs the quaffle.

James caught it skillfully. "Up," he commanded of the broom. The broom soared into his hand as if he had done it a thousand times, and James had swung a foot over it and glided into the air before anyone could even blink. Lily smiled at how cute her boyfriend was, while Marilyn rolled her eyes and Peter stood stunned.

"Show off," Sirius called up to him.

James smiled. "Are you guys coming or not?" he called down to them.

"Coming," Lily said hurriedly. She didn't bother saying up; she leaned and picked up the broom, soaring up to James. "You could have at least waited for me."

James leaned in to Lily. "Sorry." He placed a gentle kiss on Lily's lips. Lily smiled into the kiss and was about to pull back, but James snuck an arm around her and kept her there, deepening the kiss. Lily didn't refuse.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't they do enough of that in the Great Hall?" he asked annoyed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," Marilyn said with a malicious smile.

"Wanna be my girlfriend again?" Sirius asked flirtatiously.

Marilyn scoffed. "Went there, _never_ going back."

Sirius shrugged. "Your loss. Up." He swung his leg over his broom and flew up to the snogging James and Lily.

Marilyn sighed and did the same. "Ready?" Annie asked Remus and Peter. Remus nodded, as Peter tried to pick up his broom.

The three of them eventually got up with the rest of the group. Marilyn was giving off an annoyed glance at the ceasing to making out James and Lily, it was cute, but it got to a point where it was enough. "Okay, lovebirds, let's keep this game rated G."

The two separated. "Sorry," Lily said, covering her lips in embarrassment.

The game was going to be played so everyone was a chaser. There was no keeper and no beater, though a chaser could act as a keeper in times of need. There was no snitch; instead, it was the first team to 100 points "Okay guys, let's play fairly. On the count of three. Three," Everyone leaned forward on their broom, "two," all eyes turned to James, who was throwing the quaffle into the air and catching it weightlessly, "on—." James had already flown off.

Normally, Lily would have yelled at James. But recently, she didn't find his showing off annoying, just extremely cute. "One," she finished, but everyone was already flying after James.

James tossed the quaffle in the hoop with practiced ease. "10 points for the winning team!" he called, flying back for a high five from Lily.

"You haven't won yet, Prongs. And that wasn't fair; Lily didn't even finish the countdown yet." Sirius turned toward his best friend's girlfriend. "Right, Lily?"

Lily acted incompetent. "I don't know what you're talking about. James made a _completely_ fair play."

James swooped in to land his broom next to Lily. "I love this girl," James said playfully, landing a kiss on her cheek.

Sirius rolled his eyes, took the quaffle, and began to attempt his way toward his goal posts. James soared after him to try to stop him. The others followed without a second hesitation. James landed on one side of Sirius, and Lily blocked his other side. She stole the quaffle from right under Sirius' nose while he was still preoccupied with James.

James laughed and pulled away from Sirius. "Catch!" Lily called to James as she threw the quaffle toward him. He caught it without even looking at it. Only Sirius bothered trying to catch up to James; the others knew he was just too quick on a broom. Lily watched him with a smile on her face; that was _her_ boyfriend. James scored again and soared in for a high five from Lily and Marilyn.

*****

The game ended, and surprisingly, it had been pretty close. The final score was 90 to 100. James' team barely won, but he couldn't resist rubbing it in Sirius' face. The seven friends stumbled out of the locker room laughing. They formed a line as they walked back to the common room. James was holding Lily's hand, their lips locked in a victory kiss. Sirius was walking beside Marilyn. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

Marilyn peered around Sirius. "I think it's rather cute."

Sirius rolled his eyes, and when Marilyn looked away, he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to pull away at first, but Sirius wouldn't let her go. She soon stopped resisting, and after a few seconds longer, they pulled away. "So, you wanna go out with me?" he asked.

Marilyn thought about it; maybe Sirius did deserve a second chance. "Maybe."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A good one," Marilyn said giggling. Sirius scoffed and threw an arm around Marilyn as they rejoined the group. Surprisingly, everyone was watching them. James reached over and messed with Sirius' hair, congratulating him on Marilyn, while Lily shot Marilyn a look, as she seemed to be smiling more widely then she had the past few months. Marilyn just rolled her eyes. Lily smiled, unconsciously snuggling herself closer to James until he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

******

"I think I might have fallen in love with Lily that day on the train, back in first year. Whether it was conscious or not, I'm not sure. And even if it might have taken Lily seven years to finally realize how much she loves me back, looking at her now, I'm just glad she did."

-James Potter, 7th Year

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**R&R - you should review, if you liked even one thing about it cause its nice to know someone liked it. But don't give me a flame, cause flames are depressing. But hey, if you're on chapter 5, you got to have liked it enough to actually read the other chapters right? **

**A/N: I have an epilogue left, and I PROMISE no one will die, will be already dead, or floating around as spirits or what not, in it. Because I hate that. It should be up tomorrow... **


	6. Epilogue: The Map

**It's Not Over**

**James x Lily **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. **

**A/N: I said no one would die, no one is going to die, but I must confess, it's not James x Lily fluff. I wrote this a long time ago, and I just can't delete it. Think back, to a certain rather large piece of parchment in chapter 2...**

**xoxoxox--Epilogue: The Map--xoxoxoxox**

Sirius Black took out his two way mirror. This was their last order of business before graduating tomorrow. "Is he coming, James?"

"Yeah," Sirius heard in his mirror. "Get ready."

Sirius straightened his cloak and pulled out a rather large but blank piece of parchment. He pretended to be looking at it, and began to walk. Sure enough, as James had said, Filch was coming down the corridor. He snatched the parchment from Sirius. "What are we looking at during this time of hour, 'Mr.' Black?" he asked in tone of disgust, making a mockery of Sirius' name.

Sirius gave his practiced innocent look. "Nothing, it's just an empty piece of parchment," Sirius said smiling.

Filch looked at Sirius disbelievingly. "Sure," he said not believing a word Sirius said, he looked to examine it, "why would you look—," he paused, flipping the parchment over, surprised at the fact that Sirius was telling the truth.

Sirius gave his innocent look again. "Like I said, it's just a piece of parchment. Now, if I could have it back…" Sirius said, hesitantly reaching for it.

Filch pulled it out of Sirius' grasp, suspecting something fishy. "If it's nothing, Mr. Black, then I'll keep it."

"Wait, no," Sirius said acting.

"What?" Filch asked, waiting to hear the truth.

"Nothing." Sirius said quietly and ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Run along now, 'Mr.' Black," Filch said with the same disgusted tone. Sirius turned and began to walk away, bowing his head and giving a good pretense of being upset.

When Sirius ceased to hear Filch's footsteps, he stopped and pulled out his two way mirror again. "Prongs, what's he doing with it?"

"Um," James said, peaking into Filch's office, "excellent." He pulled his two way mirror out. "He put it in the 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' file cabinet."

"Nice."

James began to walk away from Filch's office toward where Remus, Peter, and Sirius were. Remus and Peter were there in case the plan made a turn for the worst. James joined them. "And now, may the next generation of Marauders find that map and put it to good use," Sirius said in a very prophetic tone.

James smirked. "People from across the land, hear! Padfoot," he paused for dramatic effect, "the prophet," James said smirking again. Sirius rolled his eyes.

The four looked at each other and smiled. They shared a practiced four way high five and swung their arms over each other. They began to walk toward the Gryffindor common room. "Our work here is done, my fellow Marauders," Sirius said blissfully as they headed off to spend their last night at Hogwarts.

*****

And yes, Sirius' words did indeed come true, as some years later, two red headed twins did find that rather large piece of parchment, and put it to good use.

**xoxoxoxox--The End--xoxoxoxox**

**I mean, come on, you think that Filch could have taken it without the Marauders' consent? Nah, he is Filch after all...**

**I hope you enjoyed this story :D Reviews shall be appreciated :D **


End file.
